


my love for your deepens with age

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [20]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Dad Boy Logan, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Married Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character, Weight Gain, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “What’s the matter?” Hank asked without hesitation, leaning forward to burrow his face in Logan’s hair and breath in the musky scent of him.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	my love for your deepens with age

**Author's Note:**

> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Mirror

Hank ruffled the towel across his head as he stepped out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him to trap in the steam. He rolled his shoulders and felt the terrycloth against his pale flesh before his mutation rippled across his skin as he stood taller and wider between one step and the next. Letting out a little sigh, Hank marvelled, for just a moment, at how natural this once-foreign skin felt across his bones. 

Pulling the towel away from his face and tossing it into the hamper they kept by the door, Hank looked up to find Logan stood in front of their wardrobe, delightfully naked after his own time in the shower, and staring at himself with... well, Hank was tempted to call the expression across Logan’s face a frown. If his husband was so serious, he  _ would _ call it a pout. 

As it was, he decided to call it a frown, though he wasn’t sure what could be bothering Logan enough to be standing the way he was, shoulders hunched and head bowed. From what Hank could see—and Hank could see quite a bit, lucky him—there wasn't anything for Logan to be frowning about. Taking a deep breath, Hank walked up behind him and got close, close enough for Logan’s shoulders to brush the top of his chest as he planted his hands on Logan’s hips, spending a moment watching the contrast between their skin. 

Logan wasn’t always one to talk about his feelings. Hank knew from  _ many _ years of frustration that Logan would rather bite down anything other than anger. It was ridiculous, really, but considering some of the things Logan had lived through it wasn’t all together too surprising. Still, if something was bothering him they needed to talk about it—or, if nothing else, Hank needed to let Logan know he was there for him. 

“What’s the matter?” Hank asked without hesitation, leaning forward to burrow his face in Logan’s hair and breath in the musky scent of him. 

Logan leaned back against his chest even as his frown deepened. Hank hummed, kissing the crown of his head and letting his hands slip around Logan’s waist to hold him in a hug. 

“Quit it,” Logan grumbled at him, pushing his hands back to his waist. 

“What?” Hank asked him with a frown of his own, looking at Logan in the mirror with a raised brow. 

His husband scowled at him. Ah, very forthcoming indeed. Hank scowled right back—they hadn’t spent the last twelve years happily married for naught, after all—and waited Logan out. For as patient as Logan could be, albeit rarely, Hank was infinitely more patient. As it was, he was more than content to hold Logan in his arms and wait his frowning husband out. 

After several minutes—wherein Hank had closed his eyes and swayed Logan back and forth to a beat in his head—Logan finally cleared his throat. 

“I’m fat,” Logan told him plainly, his frown deepening into something much more like a scowl. 

“Logan, you are not fat,” Hank said incredulously, staring at Logan’s body and wondering what the hell he was on about. 

Logan poked his own belly, and his skin gave in around his finger. Hank frowned as he looked Logan’s body over in the mirror, wondering if Logan was seeing something that he wasn’t. Sure, his muscles weren’t nearly as carved out as they may have once been, but Hank certainly wasn’t unchanged by time either. They’d been together for twelve years, after all—their bodies were bound to be a little different by now. 

“Well you might be  _ pudgy,” _ Hank allowed, gently pinching the bit of skin that sat on Logan’s hips before sliding his hands up his sides and cupping his ribs. “But I certainly wouldn’t say it’s the terrible thing you’re making it out to be.”

In fact, Hank rather loved the bit of softness his husband had started to gain over the last few years. He’d always loved cuddling up with Logan but it was even better, with some of the muscle softened but none of the strength. As Hank gazed at Logan’s body, one he had become as familiar with as his very own, he couldn’t see what Logan was seeing. From his point of view, there was absolutely nothing to frown at. 

Logan was absolutely gorgeous, as beautiful as the day they met. 

“I don’t see why you’re so rumpled,” Hank told him, leaning down to press a kiss to Logan’s throat, open-mouthed against his freckled skin. He watched Logan’s face in the mirror as he flicked out his tongue and scratched his teeth over the shoulder, feeling a smile tug at his lips when Logan’s eyes fluttered. 

“What?” Logan asked him incredulously, meeting Hank’s eyes in the mirror with an adorably confused expression. 

“You are beautiful, Logan,” Hank leaned in to whisper against his ear, his hands sliding down Logan’s chest and framing his hairy belly between them. He let his eyes flash up to the mirror, dark with desire. “When I see this,” here, Hank settled his hand against the curve of Logan’s stomach, “it makes me think of all the years you’ve spent safe and loved. It makes me think of all the years I’ve spent safe and loving you.”

Logan held his eyes in the mirror for a moment before he dropped to where Hank was gently wracking his claws against his skin. It was only enough pressure to make him shiver, and he did, his heart racing by Hank’s ear as he kept kissing along his neck. A soft smile crossed Logan’s face, one that reminded Hank of just why he’d fallen in love with the wonderful man in his arms. 

“Hank...” Logan trailed off when Hank let his hands slide lower, one curling around the soft shaft of Logan’s cock and the other cupping his balls as he pressed bodily against his back. 

“You, my husband, look sexier every single day.” Hank nipped his jaw, right where there was a patch of grey threading through his beard that he adored, if only because it meant he wasn’t the only one ageing. He stroked Logan’s dick slowly, feeling it steadily fill with blood until he was erect in his hand. “Now, are you going to make love to me, or am I going to have to take care of myself?”

Logan turned to him with a dirty grin, hard and leaking and worry seemingly forgotten. Hank groaned through the kiss he was pulled into, and then he let out a joyous laugh when Logan  _ lifted him up. _ Hank wrapped his legs around Logan’s hips, something he hadn’t done in nigh a decade, and kissed him harder even as he rolled his own warm arousal against Logan’s erection, the head of Logan’s cock slipping across his clit and making him moan.

It only took a few steps before Logan was tossing him onto their bed. The  _ very _ reinforced frame didn’t even squeak, and Hank laughed as Logan crawled on after him.

“I’m going to take you apart,” Logan promised as he gently scraped his chin across Hank’s folds. He tossed his head back with a low groan, fingers sliding into Logan’s hair, and knew his husband would make good on his promise.

God, he couldn’t _ wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but, for the author, it isn’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
